Mystery Girl
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: Human AU, real names used. Arthur finds himself wandering the school during a break period and finds himself meeting a girl he hadn't seen before. How will this encounter go? (Song used, Sacred Secret))


Mystery Girl

Bloody hell. Another damn F in that god forsaken class. I hate it and I hope to never see that French teacher's disgusting face ever again. The class I'm talking about is obviously cooking class. Our teacher is French and very particular about what we make. "He said to make blackened tuna, and I thought I nailed it spot on. It was completely blackened like he asked." I sighed as I made my way down the corridor. This school is so large; it's almost inevitable to get lost on your first day. Luckily this is my second year here. This school is Gakuen Hetalia; a school that invites students from all over the world with special abilities and talents. My talents are magic, the ability to write at a scholarly level, and my ability to play the piano. I am pretty good however that Austrian was amazing. Someone didn't have a childhood. Either way, I didn't get in for cooking. I don't even know why I have it as a class.

I looked at my watch to see it was time for period five, or my break class. Our days were a lot longer than normal schools, but the educational benefit was astounding. I continued my walk until I found myself stopping. At first I was in a complete daze as to why, but as I cleared my mind I was able to find out why. It was the most angelic sound; it stood out like black on white but was as quiet as the flapping of a butterfly's wings. I followed it into a music room, stopping and staring at the singer before me. Her skin was that of ivory and her eyes reminded me of the hazelnuts that grew in the backyard at my home in Kent. Her hair reminded me of the chocolate scones my mother would make. They were always my favorite.  
She didn't seem to be singing in English, more like Japanese or Chinese. It's hard to tell. But either way, the words were soothing and her voice was beautiful, so I continued to listen.  
_"aoi tenjou te o nobashi ta  
nani mo nai nara namae o ataeyo u  
sona ni egaku esoragoto de shinjiru imi o kakikae te iku_

_odore quadrillion  
arifure ta inochi ari ki tari na yume ni obore  
fuminshou no hitsuji madoromi no mabuta utsuri komu niji garasu  
kizame quadruple kara no suisou ni toumei na kibou o sosogu  
soko ni nemuru no ha secret_

_kami sama ha doko kaze ni toe ba  
'omae no naka ni aru' to soramimi o kiku  
suzunari ni matsu chi o koban de tada oroka na rakuen_

_odore quadrillion  
arifure ta inochi ari ki tari na uta o kanade  
fuantei na suuji kuchibiru ha shizu ka oyogu mawata no kingyo  
tozase quadrangle kana no suisou o soumei na kyokou de mitasu  
towa ni kakusa re ta secret "_

I smiled and hummed along. Little did I know I was humming too loud and her voice stopped completely as she looked over, her cheeks stained red. My face heated as our eyes locked. "Umm, h-hello." Instead of a reply she just stuttered over her own words. Poor girl was so shy, she could barely speak a coherent word. "Relax love, I won't bite." Maybe she didn't speak English.

"L-love?"

"Yes, love. I'm from England. It's a common saying."

"O-oh." She looked down embarrassed. I think I may have been a little mean. "Well, where are you from?" I tentatively began walking towards her but I could see her cheeks redden as I neared. "A-America." That makes perfect sense. I inwardly sighed and sat at the piano in the room. "Can you play?"

I looked over and smiled. "Why of course love, can you?"

"No, cello."

"Lovely. What was that song you were singing? That didn't sound like English."

"J-Japanese."

"Really? I'm surprised." I played a few notes on the piano as I watched her face light up.

"Wow, you're really good!" She clapped her hands together and hummed along. "Does this school have talent shows?"

"Why yes they do. I had every intention of entering but-"

"Enter with me!?"

I looked over shocked at the sudden outburst. "H-huh?"

"I-I want to but I'm so shy to go alone. People have told me I should sing but I don't know. Maybe if you went up with me I could do better and be a little more confident?" It's funny. As the sentence went on, I could hear the confidence leaving her being. "Sorry." Why is she apologizing now?

"It's fine. My name's Arthur." I held my hand out to take hers.

"R-Rhiannon." She placed her hand in mine and I kissed it. I could feel her tense as her face flushed. "D-does that mean you'll help me?"

"Anything for a lady like yourself." I smiled and we began working on the talent show performance.


End file.
